civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Britain (Victoria)
Great Britain led by Victoria is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Great Britain The British Empire comprised the dominions, colonies, protectorates, mandates and other territories ruled or administered by the United Kingdom. It originated with the overseas possessions and trading posts established by England between the late 16th and early 18th centuries. At its height, it was the largest empire in history and, for over a century, was the foremost global power. By 1922 the British Empire held sway over about 458 million people, one-fifth of the world's population at the time. The empire covered more than 33,700,000 km2 (13,012,000 sq mi), almost a quarter of the Earth's total land area.34 As a result, its political, legal, linguistic and cultural legacy is widespread. At the peak of its power, the phrase "the empire on which the sun never sets" was often used to describe the British Empire, because its expanse around the globe meant that the sun was always shining on at least one of its territories. Victoria Victoria served as English monarch for 64 years - the longest reign in English history. She took the throne at 18, after the death of her uncle, King William IV. At 20 she married Prince Albert, to whom she bore nine children. The couple was very much in love and co-ruled for twenty years. She and Albert were quite interested in science, and in 1851 they inspired the hugely successful Great Exhibition in the Crystal Palace, the proceeds going to establish a number of public museums, including the Albert and Victoria museum; which remains one of the world's finest museums even today. Dawn of Man y the Grace of God, we bow to Her Majesty Queen Victoria, sovereign and protector of the British Empire! Taking the throne at 18, you would serve Great Britain as one of her longest and most prestigious monarchs. You oversaw the spread of its empire across the globe, and its rapid transformation into an industrial power. As Queen, you maintained yourself with dignity and modesty, and you would embolden the fondness of your subjects to their great nation, leaving in your wake an age of resounding pride. Most gracious Queen, long has Great Britain yearned for the power and prestige that it once knew. Can you bear your duty as sovereign of the empire upon which the sun is forever shining? Can you bring glory and greatness to the hearts of your subjects across the globe? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: We are Victoria, sovereign and protector of the British Empire. We would venture to welcome you to Our Court, in the hopes that Our interests can be best served in the most civil manner agreeable. Introduction: Good day to you, We are Victoria, ruler of the British Empire. We would have you dine with Us this evening, so clean yourself up. We would not have ruffians in Our palace. Defeat: We are most quiet and calm in the face of this disaster. It has humbled Us to the deepest of Our heart. Unique Attributes Strategy Great Britain compensates for two of wide play's main weaknesses: Science and Gold. Extra income from the founding of your core Cities contributes greatly to rush-buying Libraries/Archers. Settle as much as your Happiness allows to gain more and more Gold and Science. The Ship-of-the-Line is the same borderline-overkill Frigate as Vanilla, making you unchallenged for several Eras. The Redcoat's high level of mobility will be useful in offense and defense, and they can be garrisoned in Cities to keep Production high in momentary unhappiness from too much conquering. Starting with Ship-of-the-Lines and it broad Production base, the British Empire should aim for Domination. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold from the East India Company. * 3 Magistrate. |rewards = +1 Happiness, +2 Culture, and +2 Production from the East India Company.}} Gold equal to your next Social Policy. * 1/2Rise to Power: Sovereignty Magistrate. |rewards = 1 free Social Policy/1 free Political ReformRise to Power: Sovereignty . * Gain a lump sum of Culture whenever the Legislature is reshuffled.}} Charge of the Light Brigade A set of misinterpreted orders has led a unit of our cavalry to charge through a valley full of enemy guns. Our cavalry is now respected worldwide, however, our officers are not. Option 1: '''We should invest in our brave mounted soldiers. * Lose (number of Mounted Units x15) Gold * All Mounted Units receive 10XP '''Option 2: '''We need to improve our officer corps. * Lose 200 Gold * Receive a Military Academy in the Capital '''Option 3: '''This proves Cavalry are a thing of the past. * Lose (number of Mounted Units x100) Gold * All current Mounted Units are upgraded into Landships Note: event will only fire during or after the Industrial Era, whilst at War. '''Jubilee Celebrations Yet another Jubilee celebration has stirred the hearts of our subjects! They rejoice throughout the land for the continuation of our long reign, and pray for many more to come. God save the Queen! Option 1: '''We are amused. * All cities begin celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 10 turns '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now drinking your tea and following your royal weddings and systems of peerage. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Leaderscene, Civ Icon, Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons, Map). * Viregel: Research (City List) * SuperWaffle247: Research (First-Rate Pedia) * Sukritact: Utilities (MCIS)Sukritact's Modular City Info Stack * Andreas Waldetoft: MusicBuckingham Palace * Two Steps from Hell: Music Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Western Cultures Category:Alternate Leaders Category:United Kingdom Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III